


Burn

by monimala



Category: Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gap Filler, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place while Aaron’s sick in Manila. It’s what they are to each other now, what they have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

“You’ve done enough for me,” he whispers, over and over, the fever rendering him almost incandescent with heat. It’s like trying to wrap her arms around the sun. But she makes them fit…far more comfortably than the thought that she’s done anything at all of consequence for him. 

It’s absurd, really. Almost laughable. It’s him—Five, Aaron, Kenneth—who’s done everything for her. He’s saved her life a hundred times in less than 100 hours. He’s encouraged her, reassured her, given her strength. He’s been endlessly patient with her bouts of hysteria when they have no time at all to waste. She knows precisely where she would be without his intervention: labeled a suicide, awaiting burial with her bewildered sister none the wiser. 

So she holds him. She bathes him. She promises him he’s safe. She interlaces their fingers, marveling at how he’s used this broad, strong hand to kill so easily but he grips her like she’s his lifeline. Maybe that’s just what they are to each other now. What they have to be, given the circumstances. But it’s not all. Marta knows that, too.

Because his overheated body responds to hers in the dark, and hers awakens to his in the light. Aaron is not a handsome man, but his blunt features are trustworthy and his sweat-drenched arms and thighs are corded with muscle. She’s captivated by him. There’s something frighteningly beautiful about this human weapon the government has unwittingly placed in her care, even more so because he’s vulnerable to her. Because he’s always been vulnerable to her. 

Marta brushes her lips across his forehead, shushes him into a restless slumber…and the fever _she_ contracts is a subtle heat, a warm, tingling flush.

She hasn’t done enough for him. She hasn’t done nearly enough for him.

 

\--end--

December 23, 2012


End file.
